Castle Creator/Gallery
Canterlot Castle CanterlotCastleScreenShot1.png|The menu of the game, showing all the buttons. CanterlotCastleScreenShot2.png|A made-up scene in the game. CanterlotCastleScreenShot3.png|The Game asking the player to start over or not. Castle Creator Characters Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png|Twilight Sparkle with messenger bag Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png|Twilight Sparkle in Winter Wrap Up gear Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Gala Dress. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Star Swirl the Bearded costume Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png|Twilight Sparkle in a pose Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight Sparkle as Bridesmaid Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|Twilight Sparkle wearing her winter accessories Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png|Fluttershy in her Gala Dress. Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png|Fluttershy in a flying pose Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png|Fluttershy in another pose with flowers in her mane CastleCreator Fluttershy5.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 6.png|Fluttershy as Bridesmaid Fluttershy Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|Fluttershy wearing her winter accessories CastleCreator Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy wearing a dress as seen in the episode Green Isn't Your Color Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png|Pinkie Pie in her Gala Dress Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png|Pinkie Pie with musical instruments from Swarm of the Century Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 5.png|Pinkie Pie in her chicken costume Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 6.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 7.png|Pinkie Pie as Bridesmaid Pinkie Pie Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png CastleCreator PinkiePie.png|Pinkie wearing a dress from Over A Barrel Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png|Rarity in her Gala Dress Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png|Rarity in a formal dress from Boast Busters Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png|Rarity as Bridesmaid Rarity Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|Rarity as Princess Platinum CastleCreator Rarity.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png|Applejack in her Gala Dress Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 4.png|Applejack in her Nightmare Night costume Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png|Applejack as Bridesmaid Applejack Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png|Rainbow Dash in her Gala Dress Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png|Rainbow Dash as Shadowbolt Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 5.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 6.png|Rainbow Dash as Bridesmaid Rainbow Dash Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Canterlot Castle Spike 4.png|Spike as the dragon Canterlot Castle Spike 5.png Canterlot Castle Spike 6.png Spike Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|Princess Celestia Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png Derpy Castle Creator.png|Derpy piece, wearing her Nightmare Night costume. Derpy Hooves Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png Castle Creator Luna's Guard.png|One of Princess Luna's guards. Canterlot Castle Luna.png Canterlot Castle Luna2.png|Luna with her cape Castle Creator Princess Luna pink makeover.png|Luna, from a makeover scene that was cut from the show. Castle Creator Apple Bloom.png Castle Creator Franken Apple Bloom.png|Franken-Apple Bloom Castle Creator Apple Bloom smiles.png Castle Creator Apple Bloom in a dress.png|Apple Bloom the Flower Filly CastleCreator SweetieBelle.png|Sweetie Belle. CastleCreator SweetieBelle2.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle3.png CastleCreator SweetieBelle4.png|Sweetie Belle the Flower Filly CastleCreator Scootaloo.png CastleCreator Scootaloo2.png CastleCreator Scootaloo3.png CastleCreator Scootaloo4.png|Scootaloo the Flower Filly CastleCreator Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee CastleCreator Big McIntosh.png|Big McIntosh CastleCreator Stallion.png WeddingKitchen PrincessCadance.png|Princess Cadance WeddingKitchen ShiningArmor.png|Shining Armor CastleCreator Octavia.png|Octavia Other objects Canterlot Castle Chariot.png|A set piece from the game. Canterlot Castle carriage.png Canterlot Castle Muffins.png Canterlot Castle phonograph.png Canterlot Castle sweets.png Canterlot Castle piano.png Canterlot Castle book.png Canterlot Castle cooker.png Canterlot Castle chicken.png Canterlot Castle teapot.png Canterlot Castle telescope.png Canterlot Castle Guitar.png Canterlot Castle pie.png Canterlot Castle cake.png Canterlot Castle fridge.png Canterlot Castle lamp.png Canterlot Castle magaphone.png Canterlot Castle Wand.png Canterlot Castle sewing machine.png Canterlot Castle lemons.png Canterlot Castle bowl.png Canterlot Castle pie2.png Canterlot Castle mug.png Canterlot Castle cake2.png Canterlot Castle sweets2.png Canterlot Castle cake3.png Canterlot Castle apple.png Canterlot Castle apple2.png Canterlot Castle cupcake.png Canterlot Castle pie3.png Canterlot Castle pie4.png Canterlot Castle fritter.png Canterlot Castle Table.png Canterlot Castle Lamp2.png Category:Software galleries